


[podfic] An Unseen

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Audio Format: MP3, Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Invisibility, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: By ticketybyeCrowley turns invisible.Or: if you thought he'd just sleep for a century, think again.





	[podfic] An Unseen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Unseen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864984) by [ticketybye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticketybye/pseuds/ticketybye). 

[Stream or download MP3 on dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/mo00p4lhwruo97d/An%20Unseen%20by%20ticketybye.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
